


Марионетка

by kuzzzma



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Downfall, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Free Will, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Mysticism, Politics, Rise to Power, Side Story, The Force, Will Of The People, Will of the Force
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma
Summary: Марионетка в руках Силы.Все совпадения с реальными людьми и событиями являются, конечно же, случайными.Написано для команды fandom Galactic Empire 2020.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Марионетка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/gifts).



План был прост и сулил гарантированный результат.

Статус сенатора решал многие проблемы.  
Чтобы переизбраться в Сенат, следовало напомнить о себе электорату.

У него была фора — он успешно побеждал на выборах сенатора от системы Холден уже дважды, можно было обойтись меньшей кровью, точнее, меньшей суммой кредитов.  
Никакой масштабной кампании, ни в коем случае не влезать в борьбу молодых и голодных до статуса, готовых копать глубоко в поисках грязи и с азартом поливать друг друга открывшимися нечистотами.  
Нужно быть над схваткой. Нужно выглядеть достойно. Нужно просто, чтобы избиратели запомнили твое имя.

План был прост и сулил гарантированный результат. 

***

За год до переизбрания в Сенат Даг Фрит вступил в кампанию в качестве кандидата на пост губернатора своей родной системы Холден. Аналитики оценивали его шансы как отсутствующие, называя сугубо «техническим» противником губернатору Вахесу, пользующемуся поддержкой моффа сектора и, по слухам, самого Императора.

Поговаривали, что Фрит и Вахес заключили взаимовыгодное соглашение — в результате выборов, каждый получал желаемое. Фрит — напоминал о себе перед грядущей кампанией в Сенат, Вахес избегал обвинений в безальтернативности голосования.

План был прост и сулил гарантированный результат. 

***

План был прост и провалился с феерическим размахом.

В день выборов Фрит набрал на несколько сотен голосов больше своего противника.

Новость о победе и неминуемости второго тура застала Фрита в его сенаторских апартаментах на Корусанте. Впоследствии, в минуты честности с самим собой, Фрит признавал, что именно в этот момент мог бы услышать, как захлопнулась его клетка.  
Он же был слишком удивлен внезапной помехой в плане, слишком сильно ощущал результат вчерашней попойки по случаю рождения очередного спиногрыза коллеги-сенатора, чтобы оценить ситуацию трезво и, возможно, приставить бластер к собственному виску.  
Этот вариант впоследствии казался ему очень привлекательным на фоне открывавшихся перспектив.

В реальности Даг Фрит страдал от похмелья, его голова раскалывалась, но он привычно начал перебирать мысленно варианты борьбы с помехой в его Идеальном Плане.

Да, будет второй тур, ну и что? Все знают, как проходит голосование. Вахеса изберут, нажмут на кого нужно, замотивируют, где надо — подправят цифры... Да, вышла заминка, но все можно исправить!  
И никто не может предъявить ему упреков в несоблюдении соглашения: кампания не велась, это косяк исключительно команды Вахеса.  
Загладить свое невольное участие в смешении карт и планов моффа сектора можно согласием на роль вице-губернатора, придется на год-два переехать на Холден, но узнаваемость его только выиграет, а платформа вице-губернаторства станет отличным стартом для кампании по переизбранию в Сенат: кандидат будет не понаслышке знаком с проблемами системы и всего региона!

Новый план был прост и сулил гарантированный результат.

***

Новый план был прост и провалился с еще более феерическим размахом, достигшим уровня легендарности.

Даг Фрит победил своего оппонента во втором туре голосования с более чем двукратным перевесом голосов.  
Такой результат совершенно не вписывался в планы моффа сектора, а значит, не вписывался и в планы Императора. Победа «технического» кандидата была плевком в лицо, личным оскорблением.  
Личные оскорбления Императору смывались кровью.

В этот раз Фрит был трезв как стеклышко и потому слышал, как его клетка была открыта, а он сам выкинут в центр лабиринта без выхода, в котором ему предстояло метаться до самого финала.

Фрит был трезв, и ничто не могло помочь ему развидеть открывающиеся перспективы.

> Некуда бежать. От Императора не убежишь.
> 
> Выхода нет. Тебя избрали, и это твой приговор.
> 
> Ты не можешь отказаться от должности — это политическое самоубийство.  
>  Никто и никогда не изберет тебя снова ни на один пост.
> 
> Ты ничего не делал, но тебя все равно избрали. Выхода нет.
> 
> Ты можешь лишь заступить на должность и ждать своей кары.
> 
> Они найдут все. Если не найдут — придумают.
> 
> Выхода нет. Не важно, какие обещания ты сделаешь. 
> 
> Не важно, будешь ли ты смиренно сидеть ниже травы, за тобой придут.
> 
> Оппозиция Императору, повстанцы и сепаратисты уже предвкушают твое неминуемое превращение в жертву режима. Они не помогут, им нужна пропаганда. Выхода нет.
> 
> Пришел твой срок. Впереди твой бесславный конец.
> 
> Выхода нет. Ты знаешь, чем все закончится.
> 
> Что ж, выхода нет, обратный отсчет начался, ну тогда вы меня все запомните!

Даг Фрит стоял, прижавшись разгоряченным лбом к стеклу, и на лице его маской застыла дикая в своей неуместности улыбка.

> _Вы меня все запомните._

***

Вечером накануне отбытия в систему Холден к Фриту завалились коллеги по Сенатскому объединению планет Внешнего Кольца — «проводить в последний путь».  
Все присутствующие понимали, что более Фрит в Сенат не вернется. 

Количество алкоголя соответствовало задаче. Пили не чокаясь.

> _Вы меня все запомните._

***

Путешествие с Корусанта к системе Холден Фрит провел в компании с бутылкой, оставшейся с его собственных «поминок».  
Он не думал ни о чем. В голове был благостный молочный туман, скрывавший грядущее.

Шаттл вышел из гиперпрыжка над второй планетой системы Холден.

Фрит моментально протрезвел.  
Туманная взвесь паров алкоголя в его голове в один момент спала.  
Он замер деревянным истуканом перед иллюминатором.  
Он не мог произнести ни слова, горло словно перехватила чья-то мощная рука.  
В его голове было лишь две мысли:

> Это конечная остановка.
> 
> _Вы меня ВСЕ запомните._

.

***

Губернатор Фрит вступал в должность под взорами репортеров виднейших каналов и изданий. Церемонию инаугурации посетили многочисленные видные гости как из стана проимператорских сил, так и оппозиционных фракций Сената. 

История победы «народного» губернатора нещадно эксплуатировалась оппозиционными каналами, в этом видели первую ласточку протеста против гнета Империи над свободными мирами...  
Фрит не разделял надежд оппозиции.

В его голове крутилась карусель мыслей:

> Выхода нет. Я ничего не делал, но меня все равно избрали. 
> 
> Это нельзя контролировать.
> 
> И, с ужасом осознания, я не могу контролировать даже свое тело.

Чеканя шаг, несгибаемый губернатор вышел к помосту.  
Получив регалии своей малой толики власти над этим клочком Галактики, губернатор Фрит взошел на трибуну для своего первого обращения к избравшему его народу.

«Лицо губернатора было спокойно, но его глаза сияли силой убеждений...» — так потом этот момент описывала впечатленная оппозиционная пресса.

Все было, конечно же, не так.

Вступающий в должность губернатор Фрит чуть было не сбежал за минуту до своего выхода на сцену.  
Он готов был бежать, бежать без оглядки, куда угодно.  
В Неизведанные регионы, за пределы Галактики...

> Бежать некуда. Нет выхода. Им всем плевать. Ты марионетка в их руках.
> 
> Выхода нет. Вот и пришел твой срок. Ты знал, что так будет. 

Его тело больше ему не подчинялось, он оказался словно в тисках, его направляли.

«...глаза сияли силой убежденности...» — это был животный ужас.

Объяснения происходящему не было.  
Даг Фрит больше не принадлежал себе.

Его горло не могло издать ни звука, кроме позволенных захватившей его Силой.

Возможно, он принадлежал теперь тем тысячам, миллионам, что подписали росчерком своих подписей его приговор.

> Выхода нет.
> 
> _Вы меня ВСЕ запомните._

***

Страстная речь новоиспеченного губернатора крутилась по оппозиционным каналам еще месяц.

Даг Фрит же бросился с головой в работу.  
Отмеренное ему время утекало.  
Впереди было много дел.

Даг Фрит был политиком почти двадцать лет, знал все ходы, знал, кто, кому, как и каким образом проставляется, и он был намерен запомниться всем.

***

За ним прислали шаттл спустя два года. 

Группа захвата была в высшей степени профессиональна, охрана была технично оттеснена и губернатор был препровожден на свое место в шаттле. На все ушло всего минут десять.

Еще через двадцать минут шаттл покинул околопланетное пространство и взял курс на Корусант.

Губернатор сидел между закованными в черную броню штурмовиками и физически ощущал каждый парсек, отделяющий его от родной системы.

Хватка на его горле ослаблялась, словно разжимались невидимые пальцы. Мысли становились свободнее. Медленно возвращался контроль над телом.... 

Впрочем, вернее было сказать, что мысли губернатора возвращались к своему паническому метанию в поисках отсутствующего выхода из ситуации, в черепной коробке периодически вздымалась волна ужаса и разбивалась болью мигрени, на минуту застлевая все остальное. 

Контроль над телом? Пока единственным, в чем выразилась обретенная свобода от пут несгибаемой Воли, была нервно дергающаяся нога да начинающие стучать зубы. 

Возможность говорить? Пока лишь нестерпимо хотелось выть от страха и ощущения неотвратимо приближающегося конца.

> Некуда бежать. Выхода нет. Вот и пришел твой срок. Ты знал, что так будет. 
> 
> НЕ ОТПУСКАЙ МЕНЯ. МНЕ СТРАШНО. 
> 
> Впереди твой бесславный конец. Ты хотел, чтобы тебя запомнили? Ты просто исчезнешь. 
> 
> МНЕ НЕ НУЖНА СВОБОДА. ОСТАНЬСЯ. НАПРАВЛЯЙ МЕНЯ.
> 
> Бежать некуда. Нет выхода. Вокруг лишь холод. Всем плевать. Пришло время менять декорации.
> 
> НЕ БРОСАЙ МЕНЯ. ИСПОЛЬЗУЙ МЕНЯ. ПОМОГИ МНЕ УЙТИ НЕ ДРОГНУВ.
> 
> Срок на исходе. Конец близок. Ты один из многих. Твоя роль сыграна. Некуда бежать.

Шаттл совершил гиперпрыжок.

Хватка моментально исчезла.  
Губернатор качнулся вперед, едва не упав.  
Его тут же подхватили и усадили снова. 

Тело, лишившееся в один момент той силы, что удерживала его в течение последних двух лет, обмякло и, казалось, было неспособно даже на дрожь.  
Но мысли... Мысли губернатора внезапно приобрели кристальную прозрачность.

> Я лишь марионетка, игрушка чуждой Воли. Это и есть Сила? Или это История? Я изжил свою полезность, близится мой последний выход.  
>  Я знал, что это неизбежно. Все знали, что именно таков будет мой конец. Меня уже и проводили в последний путь.  
>  Я решил, что смогу побороть страх, я отказался сдаваться сразу. Я хотел, чтобы меня запомнили.  
>  Запомнят ли?  
>  Я лишь мелкая сошка, по меркам Галактики.  
>  Зачем я этой Воле? Моя роль на сцене этого масштаба — лишь уровня статиста, с парой реплик...
> 
> ....
> 
> ....
> 
> ....
> 
> Я не могу быть единственным.  
>  В этой пьесе куда больше актеров.
> 
> ....
> 
> ....
> 
> ....
> 
> Главные действующие лица известны каждому.  
>  Свободны ли они или тоже лишь марионетки, тела, вынужденные исполнять эту Волю.  
>  Обращается ли Император к Сенату по собственной воле или это трюк невидимого чревовещателя?  
>  Свободно ли действуют все те «шишки», что вершат судьб...

Шаттл вышел из гиперпрыжка над Корусантом.

Губернатор дернулся от спазма вернувшегося контроля неведомой силы.  
Сел ровнее, с прямой спиной, поднятым подбородком.  
Приближается его финальный выход, и он уйдет со сцены не дрогнув.

Пилот объявил по громкой связи:

«Это конечная остановка».

***

Обвинение бывшему губернатору системы Холден было предъявлено по девяти статьям Галактического Уголовного и Экономического Кодекса. Пункты обвинения затрагивали деятельность губернатора на протяжении более двадцати лет. Выпуски Голонет-Ньюз освещали это событие как торжество правосудия, наконец-то настигшего ускользавшего раз за разом преступника. 

Губернатор своей вины не признал.

***

Трансляций о массовых акциях протеста в малозначимой по галактическим меркам системе на краю с Неизведанными Регионами по центральным каналам Голонет не было.

Записи продолжавшихся день за днем акций протеста на планетах системы Холден циркулировали лишь в стане повстанцев.  
Особенную популярность они снискали среди прибившихся к организации бывших солдат из систем сепаратистов.

Приговора по делу губернатора вынесено не было, как не было и процесса, так как спустя всего месяц Звезда Смерти успешно прошла испытания на Джеде и Скарифе.  
Император распустил Сенат, и этот последний осколок Старой Республики был уничтожен.  
Право назначать губернаторов стало прерогативой моффов и лично Императора.

Только погибший на Звезде Смерти в тот же день Уилхафф Таркин знал, что в списке планет, виновных в поддержке повстанцев и несущих наибольшую угрозу миру и порядку в Галактике, а значит подлежащих уничтожению, значилась и вторая планета системы Холден.


End file.
